Tough Cookies (For What It's Worth)
by Amai
Summary: Re-uploaded. (I edited it some and changed the name...the ending wasn't working for me.) Short Daiyako. A small look into Miyako and Daisuke's relationtionship...


# Tough Cookies

  
By Amai 

**Disclaimer-** Digimon and all its characters are not copyright me, but copyright Toei Animation/Bandai (there probably are others, but I can't remember offhand). I wish they were, but sadly, not all wishes come true. The only thing that's copyright me is this fanfic, so no stealing, kiddies. 

**Author's Notes-**Yet another Daiyako from me. What can I say? I like this coupling. Although I really, -really- need to get back to my series that are going on…and I promise I will! Not another standalone after this. *nods* With that said, go on to the fic-

"Are you done mixing the cookie dough yet, Daisuke?" Miyako called from the sink, where she was hastily washing the dishes for them to use. She sighed, even more frustrated with her boyfriend than she was earlier. She had to practically drag him over to her house for this project! It was easy too, the simple task of baking cookies for the Digi-Destined. They were having a picnic, just for fun the next day, and each of them had to bring some food. Miyako and Daisuke were in charge of the dessert.

Bad idea. The day Daisuke learns how to cook, the day Izzy would throw away his laptop, move to America, and become an Amish…

Miyako couldn't help but to snicker, despite her frustration, at that thought. So true.She pushed some damp mauve hair out of her eyes, suddenly frowning. Daisuke hadn't answered her. "Daisuke? Are you done…?"

She was answered by a loud crash and many curses from her goggled companion. Her eyes widened in disbelief as she slowly put down the plate she was washing, rubbing her hands clean on her pant legs and making her way to the room where Daisuke was.

"Daisuke…don't tell me that-!" She stopped. Dripping on the table, and all around the floor, was what had used to be the dough.

And there was Daisuke, grinning like an idiot, covered from head to toe in dough.

"Er…hi?"

"DAISUKE!" Miyako screamed, waving her hands about frantically, her face nearly exploding with rage. "I leave you for FIVE minutes and you ruin the place!" 

"Well you should have known better than to leave me here all alone with food! If you're so great at this, why don't _you_ make any dough!" Daisuke spat back, sticking out his tongue playfully at the fuming Miyako. She would have smacked the boy, but for some reason, despite how obnoxious he was acting…

….he just looked so _adorable_ covered in cookie dough that she couldn't do anything even if she had wanted to to such a face.

Feeling quite helpless, Miyako threw down her hands. "I thought this was just going to be a thing between us, but I guess you're too immature to take this seriously. Fine! Just…do whatever. I'll do this by myself. After I finish the dishes!" She made a dignified exit, shaking her head. _Why can't we just do something…-anything-…with out fighting? _She wondered, heading back to the sink.

Indeed, heated fights were one of the things that defined Miyako and Daisuke's relationship from the get-go. One minute they couldn't have enough of each other, and the next they would practically spitting nails at the other.

Sometimes…just sometimes…Miyako wished that they could have one of those perfect relationships that were shown on television. Where everyone was happy.

Of course, that would never happen.

Giving an exasperated sigh, Miyako returned to scrubbing the dishes vigorously, anything to get her mind off of Daisuke. And causing herself to nick her finger roughly off of the more-than-clean glass she continued to scrub.

# Ow…stupid Daisuke. You even cause damage when you're not in the room! I don't know why I bother…

_ _

Ah, but she loved him though.

—

"Finally finished." Miyako stretched as she put the last plate away. "Now I can get to work on the cookies…hey, it's been kinda quiet around here…too quiet…" The mauve haired child's eyebrow furrowed with suspicion as she began to make her way to where she had last left Daisuke.

"Daisuke? Where are you?"

Only then was she answered by yet another surprise.

It was Daisuke, covered from head to toe in cookie dough again…but with a plate of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies in his hands. He presented it to Miyako, giving her a sheepish smile. "You seemed kinda angry, so I decided to clean up my mess…and I made these 'specially for you."

"Daisuke…I…" The Chosen Child of Love and Sincerity felt a familiar sense of hotness graze her face. _This_, she reminded herself, _this is why I don't think I'll ever stop loving him…it's worth all the fights._

Daisuke could be such a jerk sometimes. But, he always found some way to make it up.

But as she kissed him on the cheek for being so considerate, she realized how she wouldn't have him any different.

# 


End file.
